Lustful
by Lipsmacked
Summary: part of the Confessions of a Sinner compilation. Jake gets acquainted with his new neighbor, Nessie.


**here's another one i meant to repost, but forgot. it's a one shot that was a part of the Confessions of a Sinner compilation. www. fanfiction s / 4871537/ 6/ Confessions-of-a-Sinner . Also i am going to update Lost Then Found and Baby Steps i just need to figure out when. BUT I WILL!  
**

* * *

**Hey everybody, Lipsmacked here bringing you all my vision of LUST. I have developed an unhealthy obsession with my version of Jake and Nessie, so I just had to make sinners out of those two. Sometimes sexual desire makes it hard to keep your eyes, your hands and whatever is in your pant to yourself.**

**I just wanted to say thank you to Acireamos for recommending me for this amazing compilation and thank you to guineapigbarbie for saying yes. My typical thanks to my Angelface and our BBA and of course Em. **

**It took me all together too long to get this done. I hope you all like it.**

* * *

**JAKE... Lustful**

I'd been watching her for weeks, ever since the day her and that douche bag boyfriend of hers, Emmett, moved in next door. When that old guy moved out, my boys and I were just praying a hot chick or three would move into the apartment next door. I got my wish in one way, kind of. Too bad the smoking hot chick who moved in wasn't single. I mean if I could have hand crafted my dream girl, she would have been it. Tall, big tits, nice round ass, great legs. She had great hair too, long and wavy, this interesting deep red color I can honestly say I'd never seen before. Her eyes were an amazing bright green and her mouth, fuck me if the girl didn't have the most luscious looking dick sucking lips.

Her name was Nessie, short for something weird like Renemsee or some shit. On the surface, I bet any guy would have fucked her, but there were other things that just kept drawing me to her. Her voice was intoxicating and she has this laugh that was sexy as hell. She had freckles across the bridge of her nose and her cheeks that added this level of innocence to her already sexy demeanor. I had two chicks in my rotation, Jessica and Lauren, but Nessie put them both to shame. She was just so damn hot.

We had only said hello to each other a handful of times cause it seemed like every time we were both home, so was _he_. But I could hear her, out in front or in the backyard we shared, talking on her phone or washing her car. I just wanted a chance to get next to her. She was clearly into big dudes like me. Her tool boyfriend was pretty diesel and only a little bit shorter than my six feet seven inches, but he got to her first and there was nothing I could do about it. Except beat off a lot, which I did.

I was so pissed when I realized that the guy who was carrying her boxes was not only moving in with her, but he was banging her every night. My bedroom shared a wall with theirs and every now and then I could her sweet moans through the sheet rock. It's sick, I know, but I had to listen. I had to hear the noises she made. It was the closest thing to actually being with her.

From what I knew of him, that Emmett dude and I could have been boys. I could hear him watching the same games through the living room wall. I got his mail by accident once, and we subscribed to same skin mags, but still I hated the motherfucker. He was fucking my dream girl _and_ he was cheating on her.

Every now and then when Nessie was out, this hot blond would show up at their place and she would always leave looking fucked and happy. God I wanted to kick that dude's ass, but I wasn't the type to rat another guy out and I wasn't a home wrecker. So all I could was watch Nessie. And beat it some more.

I had imagined taking her a thousand different ways. On my bed, in my kitchen, in my shower, bent over the couch. My mind had pictured what her body was like under those clothes, her nipples full and hard for me, her soft pussy glistening and wet. My hands gripping her perfect little ass. God, what I would have done to get inside of her.

As my obsession grew, I did consider moving, but I enjoyed catching glimpses of her, on her way to work in the morning or on the weekends when I was busy tuning my bike that didn't need tuning. She always smiled and waved as we passed each other, but nothing more. Until…

I came home from the gym one afternoon and Nessie was sitting on my front steps. She was barefoot, wearing some extremely short green shorts and tight black tank top. She didn't have a bra on.

"Hey," I said approaching her cautiously. I didn't know what to expect from her sudden appearance. She stood once she saw me.

"Hey neighbor. Listen - Emmett's out of town for the weekend and I wanted to know if you wanted to come by - for dinner. We haven't really gotten to know each other yet. I figure we should considering we share a wall," she said with bright smile.

"Ah- sure. when?" I wanted to share something else with her, but dinner would have to be enough.

"You free tonight?" she asked.

I had plans with Quil and Embry, but fuck them. "Yeah I'm free."

"Cool, how about 7:30? Gives me time to whip up something yummy for you." I blinked a few times. Her smile had gone from friendly to flirty. She pulled her teeth across the corner of her bottom lip as she waited for my reply.

"Ah—yeah. 7:30 works fine. You want me to bring anything?" _Beside the cock I want to shove in you._

"Nope. Just yourself. See ya at 7:30," she said before slipping back in her front door.

"Okay," I muttered.

I had a lot to consider in the few hours before going over to her place. She had definitely been flirting. At least I was pretty sure she had. Maybe she knew Emmett was cheating on her and she was looking for some pay back. As much as I wanted to be the one to help her with that brand of revenge, I couldn't bring myself to do it. That was just an episode of COPS waiting to happen. I'd fuck her and then I'd want to keep fucking her and then we'd get sloppy and get caught and then I'd have to beat the shit out of her boyfriend and then I'd go to jail.

I realized though, after I'd finished palming myself in the shower that I may have been reading too far into things. Maybe she was just a flirt. She seemed like a pretty confident, no nonsense kind of girl. If she knew Emmett was cheating on her, she'd probably burn his stuff and leave, not cheat on him and stay.

That had to be it. Nessie was just a flirt. She and I were not going to fuck. We were going to have dinner and get to know each other. That was it.

I called Quil and told him that I'd catch him and Embry the next day.

"Dude, you gotta fuck her," Quil insisted.

"Nah, man," I laughed. "I'm really not trying to start shit with her man."

"Well at least try to get a good look at her tits."

"Of course."

I got dressed, throwing on some nice baggy jeans and a black T-shirt. I didn't want to get too spiffed up and show my face over there looking like I was going on a date. We were just neighbors getting to know each other.

I showed up at 7:40 not wanting to seem too eager. When she answered the door I almost turned right back around and went back to my place. The girl was just begging me to bend her over a chair. She had her hair down, waves sweeping over one shoulder. She had taken the time to put on a bra, but her outfit still left little to the imagination. She had changed over to some crazy short jean shorts and a low cut green v-neck. Her cleavage was busting out of her shirt and my dick was fighting me to get out of my pants. I had a difficult few hours ahead of me.

"Right on time," she said, giving me a sexy little smirk.

"Hey." I stepped inside closing the door behind me.

Nessie definitely let Emmett have the run of the joint. It felt like a guys pad for sure. No art on the walls, not frilly decorations. The centerpiece of the apartment seemed to be the huge flat screen TV, with numerous gaming console scattered around it. It looked just like my place.

I followed her into the kitchen where I saw she had two high stools set at the island, two plates filled with chicken parmesan right in front of them. One plate clearly had a bigger helping. I wondered for a second if she knew she had made my favorite meal.

_Of course not. I'm stalking her. Not the other way around._

"Have a seat," she told me, motioning towards a stool.

"This looks great," I smiled at her as she walked towards the fridge. I could see why Emmett kept her around, besides the banging body. From the looks of things she was an amazing cook.

"Thanks. - Let's see. I have water, Sam Adams, Coke, Vitamin Water. Purple stuff, Sunny D." I laughed when she turned and gave me a big grin.

"Water's fine," I replied.

"Perfect." She walked over to the cabinet and started reaching for cup on a high shelf. I couldn't help myself. I had to stare at her ass. It was so perfect and her shorts were so small. As she reached up a little further the bottom of her cheeks peeked out a bit. I about hurdled the island and took her right then. Instead I settled for some small talk, shifting my dick in my jeans.

"How you guys liking the place?" I asked casually.

"Great. We finally got the old man smell out. Fuck," she murmured the last bit to herself. "Stupid tall Emmett." Her ass shifted with the tiniest little jiggle as she hopped to reach a glass. I stood up, intending to help her, but as I was walking I realized that my body had no intention of help her at all. I was going to fuck the shit of her. But first I did a quick mental inventory.

If this did not go as planned was I willing to find a new place to live? Yes. Was I willing to spend a night in jail? Yes. Was I willing to possibly kick Emmett's ass if this turned ugly? Hell yes.

I walked around the island in the center of the kitchen and right over to her. I reached up and pulled down two glasses.

Then I pressed myself up against her soft body.

She gasped.

_Here it comes,_ I thought. _She's about to freak out and you are about to be officially considered a perv._

But she didn't push me away. Not only did she not push me away, but after she gasped, she moaned a little and pressed her ass into my throbbing hard-on. I took that as a good sign. I brought my hands up and moved her hair to the side, exposing her long neck. She had the most adorable freckles going down her shoulders. I wanted to lick her. Just straight up lick her. I had no idea what the hell was wrong with me, but I just couldn't keep my hands to myself.

I leaned down a bit, pressing my lips to her ear, but still kept our bodies pressed together. I whispered, "Nessie, I'm sorry. I just – I've been watching you for a while now. I know you seem very happy with your boyfriend, but-."

"Boyfriend?" She whipped her head around trying to get a good look at me. I moved so she could face me completely. "What boyfriend?"

"Emmett. I thought that Emmett dude was your boyfriend."

Her face was struck with confusion. "Emmett."

"Yeah. The guy you live with, the guy I can hear you - you know, fucking through that wall." I pointed in the general direction of the bedroom.

"Ew. Gross," she shuddered.

"What?"

"Emmett is _not_ my boyfriend. _He's my brother_."

"What?!" I took step back, leaning against the counter.

"Have you ever seen a tall, leggy blond coming in and out of here?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, well _that's_ his girlfriend. Oh sick, you thought him and I –," she made a gagging noise.

"Oh. - Well shit. I thought he was just cheating on you. You're never here when she shows up."

"Yeah cause they're fucking."

"Hmm. Right."

Her hands came up to her hips and she smirked at me, the sexiest thing. "So you thought I was being cheated on and you weren't going to say anything?'

"No. I mean I was about to try to convince _you_ to cheat on _him_. Woulda been a little hypocritical of me, don't you think."

"Come with me." She held out her hand and led me towards the back of the apartment. We stopped in front of two familiar looking doors. In my place, my bedroom was to the right and my spare room to the left.

Nessie threw open the door to the left, the one that shared a wall with my bedroom. "_This_ is Emmett's room. I'm guessing your room is on the other side." I nodded and she continued. "_This_ is why you can hear him fucking THE BLOND, Rosalie, through your wall."

She closed his door and threw open the door to the right. "This is _my _room." Now this was definitely a chick's room. All shades of purple and white with a large cherry wood canopy bed draped with white curtains. She had stuffed animals on small couch in the corner and purple Macbook on a cherry wood desk.

She took a step closer to me and put her hand on my chest. "I don't know what's on the other side of this wall, but since it's not your room, then you probably can't hear me at night. Moaning. While I touch myself." She took a step closer, our bodies pressing flush together, my dick pressing into her stomach. "It's a pity really cause sometimes, I say _your_ name."

_Well fuck me._

"I had no idea," I breathed.

"Clearly," she said, her tone dripping with sarcasm. She took a small step back, giving my dick some room to breathe. It was still aching to get inside of her. "Jake, I asked you to come over tonight cause I've been wanting to _fuck_ you," the way she said "Fuck" made my dick twitch. "since we've moved in, but _my brother_, Emmett is always around." I was genuinely starting to like this girl. She was brutally honest and had a foul mouth. We'd get along great.

I took a step closer and wrapped my arm around her waist. "You know, you could have come to my place."

"Yeah, but Em still views me at his baby sister. I wanted to see if you were any good in bed before I tried to make you my man."

"Your man huh? You barely even know me."

"Well," she pulled my shirt up and started in on my belt. "I _know_ you look sexy as hell on that bike. I _know_ you like sports. _I_ like sports. I know you're got something pretty impressive stirring in your pants right now. I know that you've been watching me." She stood on her tip-toes to get closer to my ear. I leaned down, meeting her half way. "And I _know_ you like what you see."

"I like what I've seen so far," I teased.

"Well I think that maybe I should show you more." _I think_ I was falling in love with this girl. Her hands went to the button on her shorts as she walked backwards into her bedroom. The look in her eye told me to follow. I stalked after her, kicking her bedroom door shut with my foot.

Just before I reached her, Nessie made me to stop. Her body language told me she wanted me to watch her undress, get a good look before she let me plow into her. It was a fair request. I didn't know how focused my vision would be when I was finally balls deep in her sweetness.

I took a step back and folded my arms across my chest. She slowly pulled down the zipper on her shorts. Before she bent down to remove the microscopic piece of denim, I caught a glimpse of green lace. She stepped out of the shorts and tossed them across the room. Her hands immediately went to the bottom her shirt. I watched her every curve as she heaved the cotton top over head. When it was free, her hair draped back over her shoulders. She wore a matching green, lace bra. I could see the faint out line of her pink nipples through the nearly sheer fabric. Her body was better than I had imagined. I had to get inside her.

"Fuck me," I muttered.

"That's the plan," she whispered. "You wanna help me with the rest?" I didn't bother answering I just closed the distance between us and spun her around. I had to lean back a bit to get a good look at her ass in those panties before I pulled them off. The lace cut up across her cheeks, just above where the hem of her shorts had been. _Smart girl_.

I was exactly where I had wanted to be, all these weeks. I had to take my time. I had to make this worthwhile for the both us. For me, just in case she didn't want to sleep with me again and for her – so she'd want to sleep with me again.

I started at her waist, bringing my hands slowly up her soft skin. She sighed gently, letting her head droop forward on her shoulders. When I reached the clasp on her bra, she stopped breathing all together.

I had to know. "You've really been waiting this?" I asked quietly.

"Yes," she whispered. I really had to make this good.

I slid her bra off her shoulders and went for her panties, sliding them down her flawless legs. Nessie turned around and looked up at me. She was the most gorgeous chick I had seen in my entire life. I touched her then, slowly, letting my fingers gently explore her nipples, her stomach, her back, her perfect ass.

A few minutes later she pushed a little on my chest, coaxing me to let go of her. Our eyes locked together. Nessie placed her hands on the edge of the mattress and hoisted herself up onto the bed. She slid further back, leaning on her elbows, watching me. I wasn't trying to be cute. My shirt and the rest of my clothes came off fast as hell. I climbed over her, my dick hard as a rock. She sunk back into the pillows and opened her legs, eager and wet for me, just like I had imagined.

"You can touch me where ever you like," she breathed. As she said the words her fingers came down across her nipples, making the peak ever harder and tighter.

"How about I touch you everywhere." I didn't wait for an answer. I dipped my shoulders down and went right for her lips, capturing them with mine. A weaker man would have come right then. Holy shit her lips were amazing. Soft and sweet. I got lost in her, letting my tongue trace the curve of her bottom lip. Her lips softly parted and her hands came up to my sides. A tingling sensation shot down my back. Her hands were warm and skilled, gently caressing my sides, sliding up and down my back. I was wasting time just kissing her. I had work to do.

My hand slid slowly down her stomach. As I traveled the path of her body, she arched into me, and moaned into my mouth. Our lips broke apart when my fingers hit the top of her dripping wet slit. I pulled back a little bit, looking between our bodies.

"Fuck, Nessie. You are so wet," I said looking back up into her green eyes. I slid my finger inside her and her eyes squeezed shut.

"For you, Jake," she moaned. "I want you so fucking bad." My dick nearly jumped inside of her, but I had to wait. I worked her with my fingers, paying careful attention to her nipples, her mouth, her neck. I let my tongue tease her skin, my lips latching on to her most sensitive spots and when she arched into me the hardest, panting my name, I gently bit down on her neck. She came, all over my fingers.

I was about to shift my weight to kiss her sweet mouth again, when her arm shot down between our bodies and she grabbed my hand. My eyes bugged out of my head. This chick was too fucking good to be true. Nessie grabbed my hand and proceed to suck my fingers clean. Her legs closed, rubbing together and she whimpered, her back coming off the bed a little. I had to get inside her.

She released my hand, but held my gaze as she slowly rolled over onto her stomach. _My god,_ I thought. _She wanted it dirty and rough_. I grabbed her hair and swept it off her back, away from her face and splayed it across her pillows. I squared my arms on either side of her shoulders and leaned forward. I brushed my lips over the length of her, stopping right at the small of her back. She tasted so sweet all over. She soft, down right edible and a total fucking freak.

I nibble on her hip a little and she moaned. "Jake." I ended the misery for the both of us, right then and there. I slid back up her body and parted her legs with mine. I was inside her with one quick thrust and we both cried out. She was insanely tight. I kinda wanted to savor the moment, hold still inside her for just a second, but she spurred me on, moving her hips under me.

"Slow down baby," I growled into her ear. "I'm gonna take care of you." She responded with something that sounded like _Okay_, but I wasn't quite sure.

Nessie's body against mine was pure heaven. Her hips met my every thrust. Every thrust forced out the sexiest moans and whimpers from her gorgeous lips. I loved the position, her soft ass rubbing against my stomach, but I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to watch her nipples while I came.

Just when I was about to flip her over, her nails dug into my forearm. "Jake! FUCK!" her hips pounded back into my one more time and she came all over me. I fisted into the mattress, gritting my teeth. It was all I could do to keep my shit together as her pussy gripped me harder than I ever thought possible. I have no idea how I didn't come, but some how I held out.

When she was limp and breathless I flipped her over. I leaned forward and kissed her deeply, teasing the inside of her thigh with my dick. Her hands came up behind head and she grabbed the base of my ponytail.

"C' you handle some more?" I panted against her lips.

Her eyes open and she smirked at me. "I wanna be on top this time."

"Anything you want, baby," I chuckled. I rolled on to my back and grabbed her hips. She wasted no time at all sliding back on to my dick. This was better, much better. I was so much _deeper_.

Nessie was a fucking pro on my hips. She worked every last inch of me, dragging her body up and down at just the right pace. When she couldn't handle being upright any more, she collapsed forward, still working me over. Her nipples were just inches from my face and I had to have them in my mouth. My head came up slightly and I captured one between my lips. She moaned louder than before, her pussy clenching around me.

My body tensed up. I was about to lose it, but Nessie jumped off me and before I could blink her mouth was around my cock, one hand working with it, going up and down my shaft. _Holy fuck_, she could suck a mean dick. I wasn't wrong about those lips. I gripped the sheets, spilling into her mouth. I rubbed the back on her head, spent and a little bit relieved while she swallowed every last drop. She had wanted it. I didn't have to kick Emmett's ass and the sex was good. Really fucking good. Who was I kidding. The sex was GREAT!

When she'd had her fill, so to speak, Nessie climbed back up my body and collapsed in my arms. I didn't want to move from this spot, ever. She didn't have to even ask if I wanted to be her man. That sarcastic nature, the smoking hot body and that mouth, _sweet Jesus_, her mouth, I was ready to marry her.

After a while she looked up at me, drawing circles on my stomach with her fingertips. I felt the need to tell her exactly how I felt, sort of. "I have no intention of getting up any time soon." I moved a piece of her hair away from her face.

"Well Emmett will be gone for the whole weekend," Nessie replied. She bit her lip again in that sexy ass way I was starting to love.

"That's true," I muttered, pulling her closer to me. "And after that, you can always come to my place."

**-end-**


End file.
